Nighttime Intimacy
by ThePunnerLeJoueurdeMots081201
Summary: During nighttime, Konoha is quiet. Activity is low, silence reigns, darkness is omnipresent. In this climate of weak alertness, secret things occur. Things that necessitate the hushed, quiet quality of the night. Some people require more intimacy than the walls' proctection - and nighttime is the most opaque cover there is.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: WARNING. This story isn't suitable for people under a certain tolerance level. I recommend all 15- abstain. I AM SERIOUS. The content here will shock those not mature enough yet, and it won't make you cool or experienced. it will just disturb you.**

**I also warn people with rigid moral stances on literary content or other fiction that they may also be shocked or disturbed by this. This story includes elments that some may find controversial or unfit to be discussed. I would like to remind those people that they do not have to read this, and that this remains fiction writing.**

**I don't condone the kind of behaviors that appear in this piece; it's a matter of imagination and creation.**

**Finally, if despite all that, people still want to read, then thank you, enjoy the story, and please leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the intellectual property of Masashi Kishimoto. I don't earn any benefits, financial or therwise, from creating and publishing this fanfiction story.**

* * *

Night had fallen over Konohagakure. The bright summer stars and the waxing gibbous moon cast their dim glow over the chiseled stone heads of the Hokage Monument. Shadows ran down from the top of the cliffs like enormous black drapes, concealing the carvings' foreheads, eyes and cheeks to the eye. Only the top of their skulls and the prominence of stone noses, chins and lips were discernible in the semi-darkness. As a result, the usually proud and protective figures gave off a somewhat disturbing impression, like their unblinking stone eyes were, for a change, blind.

The village itself, however, was for the most part fast asleep, almost completely swallowed by obscurity. Only a few streets were still lit by street lamps, which projected their harsh pale light on local buildings' façades and greenery. The Leaf's denizens were currently immersed into whatever universe their dreams had woven for them, laying in beds, on the floor, sometimes out in the street. A number of them had chosen to doze off in the middle of nature.

And yet, sleep still eluded a portion of the villagers - unless they were eluding sleep. The vast majority of this group were of the shinobi class, and the reasons they were still awake depended on the person. Some had simply been assigned the unpleasant night patrol shift, and were dispersed along the village's tall red walls or throughout the surrounding woods, on the lookout for any trace of suspicious activities. Others were plagued by insomnia, often caused by traumatic memories. These individuals were either tossing and turning around in their sheets or trying to distract themselves with various hobbies in the hope of falling asleep (writing, carving, reading…). Finally, there were some who simply chose to stay awake in order to escape nightmares.

Among all of these all-nighters, two persons, who also belonged to the shinobi forces, were currently engaged in an activity that didn't match any of those previously mentioned. They were neither on patrol nor having trouble falling asleep or staying awake. And while it could have been argued that their own hobby was very taxing physically, none would have called it unpleasant or troublesome.

Between the walls of a penthouse apartment in a nondescript building, within a bedroom, these specific individuals were currently enjoying the more physical perks of an animal species. Inside, the temperature, already warm from the season, seemed to reach boiling levels as the occupants' bodies kept emitting heat. The warm was clouded with the strong scent of arousal and sweat. Muffled gasps and long, throaty moans made the atmosphere virtually vibrate with rising desire, punctuated by the smack of lips against lips. The sweet melody was undertoned by the ruffling of the sheets and the wet sound of sweaty skins rubbing together. The room was plunged into dimness. An open window let the faraway street lamp cast a feeble glow upon the two forms writhing in a sensual and passionate tango.

Their bodies were rippling at an erratic rhythm, moving apart one second to come crashing together the next, sliding up and down the other. The mattress was their dancefloor, and their apparels were their caressing, kneading hands exploring broad and muscular shoulders or lustrous cascading hair, their adventurous tongues trailing up the edge of a shoulder or a neck muscle, and their writhing, unclothed forms furiously rubbing against one another.

Abruptly, one of the two buried their face into the other's neck, licking away at the warm skin and tasting its salty flavor. An unrestrained, deep moan escaped the "victim's" lips as they arched their body backwards, abandoning themselves to the surge of pleasure. The first figure immediately pulled back, much to their partner's disappointment.

Standing up straight on her knees, the woman shot the latter a scolding look, her bare skin glistening in the faint light from the window to her left. Large damp breasts heaving up and down from the arousal still pumping through her veins, she nonetheless managed to express herself, her tone hushed but firm:

"Stay quiet! You seriously wanna wake the neighbors up and explain what we're doing here?"

Despite her whisper and the sternness of her tone, her voice still managed to keep that oddly melodious quality to it. Her delicately beautiful face glittered with wet light, with one lock of dishevelled dark hair falling over her shoulder to her bountiful chest, and her pale, pupilless irides shone with controlled desire. To the man resting below her, she looked like the living embodiment of seductive, arousing beauty. As he stared up at her slender form straddling his belly, her warm buttocks and loins (still covered by her underwear) resting a few inches above his crotch, he wondered if this was what goddesses looked like in bed.

Every single part of her was driving him _insane_. And right now, her stern expression and its stark contrast with her flushed cheeks was making his lust rocket into space. His boxers felt like they were going to rip apart at the sight, and his heart hammered in his chest.

With a deep growl, light eyes glinting ferociously, he abruptly pushed himself upward, which surprised his partner and unbalanced her position on his contracting sixpack. Suddenly, he had gripped her bare arms in his strong, warm hands, and was bringing her close to his muscular chest. Her imposing breasts squished delectably against the defined pectorals as he pulled her forward. The girl's cheeks flushed an even deeper shade of red as she felt the hot breath on her ear, reveling in the musky scent emanating from him. His spiky, light hair tickled the side of her face as he leant in, and it felt like an army of tingles ran down her spine to her backbone. Warm honey seemed to flow down to her lower parts as his powerful, toned arms slid behind her back, almost erasing the distance between them.

"Right now, the only thing I care about is learning about every nook and cranny of that godlike body of yours, and making sure the only word you can say tonight is my name, baby," his low, husky voice whispered into her ear. "We've got all night ahead of us, and I'm hell bent on showing you just how much stamina we Uzumaki have in store."

Naruto, as it was him, slightly pulled away from his companion, who was shivering, a flush over her entire body. Chuckling, he decided to take action, as it seemed she wanted him to take the lead for now.

Abruptly dipping his head, his face neared the valley of the woman's breasts, his breath tickling the nipples. She inhaled sharply, throwing her head back with her eyes shut tight and pushing her torso upward. That resulted in her partner's lips brushing against the sliver of sweaty skin between the bouncing globes of soft flesh. Through the window, the pale light from the nearest street lamp shone down on her cascading strands of hair.

Luxuriant oakwood-brown hair.

Naruto stilled for an instant when his nose breathed in his gorgeous companion's spicy scent, similar to the smell of tan tan ramen (which he tried out less often but also enjoyed). A second later, he growled and abruptly lowered his lips to the curve of the girl's chest, ravishing her like a feral animal. When his lips touched the skin, pale eyes opened wide.

It was like the ivory-white of her uniform irides were not fixed on the ceiling, toward which her sweat-shining face was angled, but through the stone and brick and out into the dark and starry heavens lying above the village. He knew she had the power to do so; after, all, he had seen it in action a great number of times. Though the pair he was used to seeing had a lavender tint to them that this one made up for in purity.

At the moment, the person in question was too busy burying her fingers in his straw-like, spiky hair and breathing rapidly to use her hereditary gift. Her lover's warm lips locked around her hardened nipples and sucked greedily, alternating between each so that none felt neglected, much to the receiver's satisfaction. This was interspersed with long sessions of licking at the mounds. She felt shocks of dopamine shoot up to her brain and down to her still heating loins at each suction. There was an overall sensation of prolonged pleasure as he lathered her bosom with his saliva, causing her slender and curvaceous body to undulate and whispered words of encouragement to escape her mouth.

"_Yesss… Fuck, fuck, fuck… Go on…! Right there…!_"

Heat gathered in her belly and in her face: a deep red color burned over her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. Her ivory eyes repeatedly closed shut and opened wide, and her forehead was damp, with strands of wet hair plastered over her face. Meanwhile, her lips were moving rapidly, shooting out phrases in a hushed tone, and her chest heaved with her deep breaths, pushing it into Naruto's face. The most prominent sounds in the room were still the creaking of the bed springs as the two successively pushed on their knees and lowered themselves.

The girl abruptly drew the young man's head closer to her breasts, gripping his hair tighter (which sent a jolt down his spine), and pushed herself further upward in an effort to gain more contact with these delectable lips. The feel of his muscular arms wrapped tightly around her middle and rubbing over her skin, hands caressing and groping her firm and round buttocks to further the ministrations, made both her head and her womanhood ache with growing need. Beads of sweat ran down her shoulders to the small of her back, down her neck to her tended-to breasts to her belly, down her curved sides to her hips, down her creamy thighs to her knees.

When he bit down, gently, on one of her sensitive globes of flesh, the surge of arousal was such she let out a loud gasp and, out of instinct, pressed herself flush against him. Her toned belly, wide hips, milky thighs and warm underwear-covered crotch rubbed against Naruto's sculpted pectorals and chiselled abs.

This was the moment he seemed to lose all rationality, closing his arms around her and bringing his strong hands up to his lover's hips and ribs in a desperate need to feel more of the pale, soft flesh beneath his fingers. Raising his head, lust-crazed blue eyes plunged into desire-filled ivory ones a second before he abruptly closed the distance between their damp faces and crashed their warm lips together.

Both engaged in a wet battle of tongues, exploring and ravishing each other's mouth, tasting their partner's oral flavor while groans and moans sent vibrations down their throats. Naruto eventually won the contest, though his companion wasn't entirely dissatisfied. The jinchuriki's warm digits danced and clawed at her damp skin, clawing phantom lines of sizzling pleasure across the young woman's sides. She whimpered in his mouth, bucking against his stone-solid torso to gain more contact.

Her bliss was brought to the threshold of ecstasy when her partner's hot member came to rub against her womanhood through the fabric of their underwear, sending a jolt unlike the previous up her spine and to all her extremities. Naruto had also felt the wave of white-hot sparks radiate out from his crotch, making his sack contract in desire.

Breaking their lips apart in a smack, she tightened her hold on the spiky blonde hair, lithe muscles in her body flexing and stretching as she rubbed herself against the man to repeat the delicious experience. The latter had locked his legs, buttocks, shoulders and arms tight and hard as iron cables around the girl. His sculpted chest was heaving up as he tried to contain the liquid heat running through his veins and incinerating his neurons.

But all his resolve was nearly swallowed in the fiery wave of primal elation that rocked through him when one of his companion's fine hands, after leaving his hair and tracing a shiver-inducing path down his back and side, came to rub and caress his twitching rod through the boxers.

He thought his brain was roasting. In terms of magnitude and intensity this was the pleasurable equivalent of his Chakra Mode. Her strong fingers slid down his member, pulling the sensitive skin and passing over the head in a rub of the thumb that left him groaning like an animal. But what really drove him insane was the knowledge the cloth of his underpants was limiting the full sensation.

He bucked forward to encourage her further, his resolution to show his endurance having completely flown out of his brain. He only craved more of her sweet, sweet touch, and he wanted it all as soon as possible. However, that apparently wasn't in the young Byakugan user's plans.

Hanabi Hyūga, as she was indeed Naruto's companion, suddenly broke away from him and released the grasp she had on his manhood, much to his disappointment. Pale eyes glinting with lust-reinforced mischief, a maddening smile on her lovely face, which was perpetually barred by her loose strand of brown hair, she pushed herself up on her knees, making her impressive chest bounce. Light shone down on the glinting trail of perspiration down her toned belly and legs as she straightened her back, placing her hands together on the mattress. Her arms squeezed her bountiful breasts in a way that made them look even bigger.

The Hyuga heiress looked quite different from the young girl she had been years ago when Toneri Otsutsuki had abducted her. Now twenty-one years old, she was recognized for her skills as a kunoichi, one of Konoha's greatest jonin, with mastery over the Gentle Fist that reached her deceased cousin Neji's level. Furthermore, she was also reputed as one of Konoha's greatest beauties.

The young woman pushed her lover back down on his back with unsuspected strength, then leaned forward. Her nose came to caress his solar plexus, feeling cord-hard muscles contract underneath the skin. Her mounds rubbed against his waist, sending embers up his spine. Feeling him shiver from the contact, she angled her face so that her plump lips kissed the top of his abdominal pack, sending a small jolt down Naruto's body. He inhaled sharply, abs coiling like ropes. However, that sensation wasn't nearly enough for him after having her firm hand caress and grip his manhood. He was anxious for more than the taste she'd given him. With effort, he managed to reign his animal instincts in, refusing to break the sweet torture.

He wasn't disappointed. A cloud of white-hot bubbles ran up and down his spine when Hanabi's tender tongue came out and lapped at his perspiring skin. He hissed, body arching upward like a taut bow, all of his muscles contracting in unison. His biceps flexed as his arms propped him up; his powerful back and firm buttocks arched upward; finally, his toned legs squeezed his partner's soft and silky hips and thighs in a desperate embrace. The wave of boiling _need_ shooting from his belly increased when her voluptuous chest squished against his abdomen, and sparks flew from the brush of her luscious locks of hair against his sides as it spilled on either side of her head.

Her tongue continued to trace a fiery path through his muscle-locked body as she trailed down his trunk. It slid over his abdominals, following the crevices between the muscles and occasionally slithering over the bumps, lathering his belly with her saliva as she went down. The friction of her breasts down his upper thighs shot delicious embers up to his groin. And the desire hammering at his brain only rose in intensity as she slid down his body.

It seemed to last hours. At moments she was rash and almost savage, roughly licking and sucking at a section of his pack, pressing her bosom flush against his thighs, which sent tremors throughout his entire organism and made his legs squeeze her abdomen tighter. Otherwise, she was slow and sensual, letting her tongue brush more softly against his skin, making him groan with impatience and barely repressed animal desire.

There was no way his brain would be entirely intact after that, he managed to think. His member was now so hard it actually hurt. His sack twitched and contracted, the liquid inside threatening to burst every time one of his partner's creamy thighs caressed it through the cloth of the underwear. That in turn made the muscles in his own legs clench even tighter around her, rubbing against the exposed skin, already quite humid from perspiration.

Hanabi herself was feeling the pressure of her animal instincts build up in the back of her brain. The primal satisfaction of knowing she had the power of making this gorgeous, powerful creature below her writhe and groan at her will… that was seriously starting to undermine her rational side. Her loins radiated with heat, pre-orgasmic fluids running from her lower lips and soaking her underwear as the coil in her belly tightened. Her partner's toned legs tightening around her hips, rough skin and hair tickling her skin, intensified these sensations. Each rub of her mounds against his clenched thighs and each brush of her hip against the burning hot and rock-hard shaft hidden in his underpants sent another spark to her brain, pushing her to ravish the delicious skin of his abdominals, nipping at the hard muscles.

When the young woman's exquisite mouth reached the line of her companion's waistband, both stilled, sinewy muscles coiled like springs at the next step they were about to take. The tension between them was at its highest after Hanabi had dragged her tongue from the bottom of his abdominal pack to the juncture of his pelvis and right leg, avoiding the hair in the middle.

The Hyūga heiress slowly raised her ivory orbs up, slightly inclining her face upward to meet the jinchuriki's eyes. When her moon-like gaze dove into his sky-blue eyes, each of them saw the mirror reflection of their own sensations in the other's irides: shining lust, passion, a desperate need for _more_ and also a trace of something deeper, more profound.

A tremor shook their bodies simultaneously.

Suddenly, unable to endure the tension any longer, Hanabi grasped at the waistband of Naruto's boxers and pulled down. The young man helped her by arching upward. She pulled at the cloth sharply, over and over again, sliding it down faster and faster. Their gestures were short, abrupt, almost frenetic, as if they were guided by the explosive bouts of sensations raging in their loins. Finally, after long seconds of struggling, the girl finally tore the last article of clothing away from her partner's legs.

The latter's shaft now held erect, free from any constraint, standing tall and thick, sparse hairs on its base and on the large sack. Drawn in by the warmth and the musky scent emanating from it, Hanabi, unwilling to wait any longer, lowered herself in a kneeling crouch. Gripping the warm and meaty rod, she immediately started stroking it. Naruto's strangled growls and deep gasps, so much more intense than the previous groans, made her predatory side throb to the point of clouding her mind.

The Uzumaki didn't know if he was in heaven or hell. Having those nimble fingers close around him and start pumping the skin up and down was enough to reduce his speaking ability to: "Gah…! Ohhh… Arghhh!" and other garbled sounds. His brain wasn't much better off: he'd lost a significant part of his capacity to think rationally, and the most prominent thought echoing through his skull was an animal cry of: _More… I want more!_ The successive shocks were making his muscles clench repeatedly, and he was sweating more than ever now.

Entranced by the subjugation she was exerting over her lover, Hanabi felt the heat in her loins pick up and her nether lips get wetter. Stroking the man's rod faster (which resulted in him gripping the sheets even tighter and gasping louder), the urges guiding her pushed her to take the next step. Leaning her head forward and raising her underwear-clad buttocks in the air, she let her tongue out to lick at the sack.

The salty flavor hit her taste buds, merging with the masculine odor, deepening her hunger. She trailed her tongue up the shaft, mouth open, while gripping the base. Once she had reached the engorged head, she stilled for a mere instant, not sparing her writhing victim a glance, then closed her lips around the tip. The taste multiplied, coupled with the flavor of precum spreading from the slit.

Naruto thought he was going to burst for certain when his lover kissed his contracting balls. The need for release was too much, and it certainly didn't lower when her blessedly diabolical tongue licked up the underside of his member. It was almost as if she was tracing a path for his release. Fiery energy shot through each of his veins, stronger than any Tailed Beast's chakra. The sensations were both divine and excruciating because of their incompleteness.

However, when her wonderful, warm mouth enclosed him, he forgot his own name. If what he felt before was fire, then this was actual molten lava spreading from his crotch to every inch of his body. A virtual volcanic eruption that went off each time his lover stroked him up and down. He was a lump of flesh and magma, unable to form a coherent thought as a hot and wet cavity expertly sucked at him. His heart was beating at a thousand kilometers per hour, his blood roaring in his ears and drowning out all other sounds. His chest heaved up and down as his lungs expanded and contracted to keep the oxygen running through his body. His feverish blue eyes were perpetually open, gazing in the blazing ocean of dopamine he was plunged in. A raspy, uninterrupted moan rang from his lips, and his muscular body shook like an earthquake, pelvis desperately raising upward to deepen the contact with his companion's mouth. He had ceased to exist as an intelligent being; only the pleasure mattered now. However, in the deepest corners of his brain, he still felt it wasn't enough.

When the girl's head began bobbing up and down her lover's rod, her hand continuing to stroke the base, she intensified her suction, swirling her tongue more rapidly around him; she knew that would drive him very close to the edge. In reaction, the young man thrashed, howling in fiery bliss; his hands came around her head to accompany the movement while his abs, buttocks and quadriceps clenched and unclenched chaotically, undulating his lower body like a drape in the wind. His partner's free hand came to rub at her lower lips, bringing herself stimulation while servicing him. She continued to suck harder, raising and lowering her mouth faster.

Finally regaining some form of coherent thought, Naruto raised his head back up, blue eyes glinting. Grabbing Hanabi's head on either side, he stopped her motion with unspeakable difficulty. For the first time since she had begun, the Hyuga heiress raised her pupilless ivory eyes to meet his gaze. Predatory desire still gleamed in her irides, but interrogation had now joined it.

The jinchuriki trembled at the sinfully beautiful picture of her damp face, matted by dark hair, staring up at him with his member buried in her mouth, her lips closed around his veiny shaft just above her fingers. Grunting, he pressed his hands against her face, pulling her upward. The effort he was making felt enormous, and he couldn't restrain a groan of regret as her lips left his tip. Sitting up, he made her follow his motions, his hands sliding down from her cheeks to her shoulders and upper arms. She shivered at the friction.

Once Hanabi was kneeling and Naruto sitting, the young man suddenly _moved_. Sliding an arm behind her knees and pulling up while wrapping the other around her back, he swiftly laid her down, to which she responded with a squeal of surprise. But she quieted and froze, her delicate features tinted red again, when his ruggedly handsome face loomed over her, glinting with perspiration, whiskers standing out on his cheeks and azure eyes shining with the same hunger and mischief as her a few moments ago.

"Now _I'm_ taking care of you," he promised in a rough voice, grinning deviously. "Or driving you insane. Whichever you like better."

She shivered at his promise, but didn't have the time nor the resources to respond as he lowered himself on her. When his warm and chapped lips landed on her toned belly, she gasped, but that sound turned into a moan when strong fingers grabbed her right breast and began kneading the flesh.

The Uzumaki was both more intense and quicker in his ministrations than she had been with him, but she supposed the blowjob had increased his aggressivity. She didn't really mind, though; she was impatient, and she liked her foreplay a bit short but intense.

As her lover sucked and licked at the creamy skin of her belly, her lithe muscles flexed and she writhed. Boiling liquid flowed from where his mouth ravished her down to her crotch, making it throb with building desire. That was increased by the fondling he gave her bosom, alternating between each globe as to neglect neither, bathing her chest in a flurry of delectable sparks. When his teeth scraped at her skin, an electric shock surged through her, making her arch her body up. Rubbing her thighs together to quench the fire roaring in her loins, she groaned as she felt herself grow wetter, slick fluids seeping into the fabric of her underwear from her slit.

When Naruto's nose caught the mouth-watering aroma, he stilled for a moment, eyes wide like a predator about to pounce. Then he moved, harsher than before, dragging his lips and tongue down Hanabi's body in a ferocious assault that left a blazing trail down her torso and took the breath away from her. She writhed, legs and feet rubbing against his sides, hands gripping the sheets, as her bood boiled and her mind became that of an animal again. Only this time, she was the prey, and he the predator. Hissing and whimpering, she felt her breasts tingle and her muscles emit heat. Her long hair now felt stifling, strands plastered on her face, shoulders and neck, sweat running down from her head. She was unbearably hot and she wanted the damn panties _off_.

She soon got her wish, as the man's mouth neared the strap of her underwear. She tensed at feeling his hot breath on her waist, biting her lips furiously as need shot up her spine. However, she was surprised when, instead of using his hands, the blond caught the band of cloth with his teeth, grazing against her abdomen. Her breath knocked out of her, she arched up again as he pulled down, eyes glinting.

It was slow, slow torture to watch and _feel_ him dragging the piece of fabric down her shapely thighs. When his nose brushed against her clit and she felt him inhale her feminine smell deeply, she thought her loins would burst from overheated pressure. She wanted more, more, more, and that damned Uzumaki was enjoying making her suffer, she knew it. She tried to make things go quicker by pulling her knees up, but that only increased the friction and made her lose her mind faster. Arousal bubbled and accumulated throughout her body, spreading from her groin, and she briefly wondered if it was possible to die from a heart attack at twenty-one.

Finally, after an agonizing descent down her legs, with a few teeth scrapes that had sent jolts through her, Naruto finally pulled the panties over her feet and stood on his knees, the cloth still between his teeth. He was grinning, and she couldn't suppress the thought that he looked like an incredibly smug but just as incredibly _sexy_ fox-man.

They were both finally naked, and she took the opportunity to visually devour his sculpted chest and belly, muscular arms and defined thighs, as well as his erect manhood, still glistening with her saliva. That train of thought caused more fluids to pool in her core, and she licked her lips, almost mad at her lover for his prolonged teasing.

Luckily, he must have sensed her impatience turning to ire, because he dropped the underwear at last and crouched, advancing like a predator. The girl's temper melted away and she blushed again, feeling warm air washing over her thighs and groin as he settled his face over her womanhood. Spreading her legs on either side, he planted his elbows in between, hands grabbing at her waist. She saw his nostrils flare, and she inhaled sharply when his thumb came to brush at her slit. Her desire spiked to unprecedented heights, and warm honey flowed her brain as her body quaked. She mouthed: _Now. Please._

Then, the jinchuriki abruptly lowered his mouth on her nether lips, licking at the flesh and lapping the fluids which had pooled there. Hanabi let out a cry of shock and ecstasy. He had triggered a volcanic eruption in her core: molten energy flowed down to her loins like a waterfall, drowning her in a lake of heavenly torture, because despite the bliss she felt now, she knew true heaven was building up beneath it, bubbling under the surface, and the anticipation she felt was in itself hellish. But when the young man thrust his tongue _into_ her, all the gates of the apocalypse broke loose.

The eruption in her loins culminated, honey-like magma swelling up and overflowing at her lips, which were now thoroughly soaked. The warm muscle moving inside her rocked her core at each lick, each curl, each push and pull.

Then Naruto's lips closed around her nub, and she felt struck by lightning. Mouth open, eyes wide, gasping for air, she arched up, legs closing behind his head.

Managing to regain some of her senses, she shot her hand out to grab at her lover's spiky blond hair. With tremendous effort, she pulled him away from her womanhood, unwillingly whining when his mouth left her slit.

The jinchuriki's face was a bit red from the effort and the sensations, but he was grinning smugly, his lips dripping wet with her fluids.

The hunger in her returning with the force of a hurricane, she sat back up and pushed him backwards so that he landed on his butt. He raised his eyebrows at that, but was then absorbed in the half-mast, entrancing opal eyes staring him down.

Grabbing his shoulders, Hanabi pulled him back to his knees with strong gestures. Then, sliding her hands over them, she pushed herself forward and up. In a crouch, she slid her bent legs on either side of his hips, breasts brushing against his chest and noses rubbing, their eyes locked together in an intense staredown. The kunoichi grabbed his rod between her fingers, which earned a hiss from him, and guided it to her entrance until the tip brushed against her lower lips.

"Now," she whispered in a somewhat deadly way, "_fuck_ me."

Then, she lowered herself onto him, ripping moans from both their throats as his throbbing, erect manhood penetrated her humid, velvety and impossibly tight folds, sliding snugly into her.

Every experience they had had earlier in their session was blown out of the water by the sheer tsunami of fiery dopamine that ran through them both. An incredible sense of _fulfillment_ came over them both, lost in each other's embrace, linked in the most intimate and primordial ways possible.

Naruto's breathing deepened and accelerated as he felt the delectable sheath he was lodged in tighten, squeezing his hardened and throbbing length between heated, drenched and _oh so _spongy walls. Virtual chakra discharges shot from his blazing-hot crotch to his belly, making his abdominal sixpack and his buttocks clench. Leaning his head on the pillows, he shut his eyes, doing his best to stay in control. How, he wondered, did she manage to do that to him each and every time? The Hyuga clan heiress made him feel powerless in a way no one really had before, not even Hinata. He felt like a mere mortal, blessed with the greatest possible honor of being able to share these moments with the fiery goddess that she was.

As for Hanabi, having the warm, large, hard rod fill her insides, not far from reaching her womb, had the effect of her entire body quivering with intense, delicious energy, shaking her lithe frame and tightening her hold on him. Throwing her face up and her chest forward, long brown hair flowing out behind her, round breasts bouncing, she also closed her lids, moaning softly as she finished lowering herself onto him, sitting on his lap. There was no proper manner to describe the sensations her intimacy with the jinchuriki brought her. She doubted even the Pure Lands would give her an equivalent bliss. Each time, lightning and fire were everywhere, the passion burning her from the inside out until she melted in his embrace. No other man had ever made her feel this complete and utter _pleasure_ and peace.

She let out a shaky breath before straightening her back, earning a deep groan from Naruto as she adjusted her position. The Byakugan user shuddered at the new twitch of his manhood inside her. Placing her hands lower on his torso, over his solid abs, she then pushed herself upwards, mustering her numb leg muscles and her arms. Rising until her nether lips had slid all the way up to the member's head, she held her position for a moment, trembling with effort and noticing that her lover had stilled, his blue eyes shining in anticipation and desire in his handsome whiskered face.

Then, she let herself fall back down, her womanhood sliding down his length as she swallowed him once more. Simultaneous cries escaped them both at the electric wave that washed over them from the renewed connection, the pair reveling in the sensation.

Suddenly, Naruto grabbed Hanabi's hips. Without a word, she began her movement again, letting him accompany her. When she slammed down his rod, he matched the motion by thrusting his pelvis upward, meeting her halfway in a slap of flesh against flesh. The sizzling pleasure returned, twice as strong, nearly making the kunoichi buckle and ripping louder moans from the couple.

From there on, they established a rhythm of matching hip movements, always meeting in a twin note of slapping flesh and creaking bed springs, also with intense cries of ecstasy. The two shinobi moved together, bodies rippling, Hanabi's generous mounds jiggling and her lustrous strands waving as she rose up and slammed down her partner's member, and the latter's muscular abdomen and thighs undulating as he thrust upward and lowered himself. Hands would sometimes wander, from the Hyuga's fingers exploring the definition of Naruto's abs and pectorals, and the Uzumaki trailing his up her belly to her delectable orbs, fondling and squeezing the supple flesh.

Pleasure built up to unfathomable heights between the two. It blazed brighter and hotter than ever, stronger than the sun itself, surging through their quaking bodies like successive lightning strikes, shaking them from their very core to the tips of their fingers and toes. The scent of sex and sweat, which had been present from the start, began to cloud the room to a whole new degree. The bed creaked louder, the sounds of flesh meeting were more rapidly paced, and the moans and calls for each other became more intense.

_"Gods, Hanabi!... This feels amazing…"_

_"Ohh, Naruto! Harder… faster! I… more!"_

As the male ninja came down from another thrust, he used the momentum from the bouncing of his behind on the mattress to sit up, still buried inside his lover. Much to the latter's surprise, he wrapped his arms around her waist, hoisted himself on his knees (the movements caused both of them to groan), and raised her up, adjusting her position against him. She shivered delectably when she felt his hard, finely sculpted muscles tighten around her sides, their bare skins rubbing against each other, his shaft stirring against her tight, wet and sponge-like inner walls. Her ample breasts came to rest against his defined and solid pectorals, his chest hair tickling her mounds a bit. Out of instinct, she unfurled her legs and then wrapped them around his waist, shapely and lithely muscled thighs squeezing around his hips, calves and heels pushing into his lower back; she also put her hands on his broad and toned shoulders, revelling in the hard texture and rough skin.

Naruto felt the heat still blazing in his core flare up to his chest at the sensation of Hanabi's smooth form rearranging itself around him, her tight insides briefly squeezing his length and sending stars in his vision. Firmly planting his knees in the mattress to stabilize his stance, he raised his blue eyes to bore them deep into his companion's ivory ones. Breathing in, he called on all the cords of strength in his arms to raise her up, his rod sliding halfway out of her, which felt about as difficult as escaping Pain's Universal Pull. Then, he slammed her back down, sheathing himself fully inside her again, and their cries of pleasure rang in harmony as a surge of dopamine rattled their spines.

The Hyuga Clan head became equally - if not more - active from there, contracting and stretching each lean muscle in her gracious legs, toned absomen, and lithe arms and shoulders to accompany the jinchuriki's efforts, thrusting her hips down and pulling back in harmony with his hips. Flesh began to slap again, the scent of sex grew thicker, and moans resonated louder and louder, to the point where one might have worried about the neighbors - which the pair had long forgotten about by now. All that mattered was the heavenly sweet movement of his shaft driving in and out of her wet folds, going faster and tightening further and mounting and escalating into skies of burning ecstasy and hungry _need_ for more that made them both sweat and pant and thrust harder and harder and _harder_ until…

Suddenly, they reached the Pure Land. A thousand tsunami of bliss, a million Tailed Beast Bombs of pleasure crashed into them, blasting through every tissue, organ, nerve or bone they possessed in a burst of pure heat and relief. Every fragment of their beings, from the tips of their hair to their toes, tingled and felt sweet and dipped in honey. They felt utterly purified, purged by divine fire, utter peace and _completion_ filling them in a buzzing sensation.

Naruto's manhood, buried deeper into Hanabi's core than ever, let a stream of white, hot, thick essence spray inside, tighter around the length that it had ever been. In return, her walls flooded it with sweet, pure juices, mixing with the creamy fluid filling them up. Eyes sealed shut, forehead against forehead, damp brown strands mixing with blond hair, full bosom squished against solid chest, pelvises joined together, arms wrapped around each other's slim waist or strong shoulders, her legs wrapped tightly around his midsection, they remained motionless, a statue-like representation of incarnated bliss and togetherness.

The two shinobi's vision turned an immaculate white, a momentous flash of light blazing against their retinas like they'd gone blind. Air left their lungs in a tremendous breath, a raspy sound of pure _fulfillment_ escaping them as they exhaled. All the muscles in their bodies relaxed in a single motion, leaving their humid forms to collapse on the mattress in a tangle of limbs and glistening skin.

The Uzumaki gave a grunt and, with some challenge, rolled sideways until he was resting on his back, thus preventing himself from suffocating the young kunoichi under his weight. They stayed this way, bodies facing upward, azure and moon-like eyes glued to the ceiling, chests heaving up and down as they tried to regain a normal breathing rhythm, droplets of perspiration rolling down their glistening skin and sinking into the mattress.

Finally, he turned his head toward her, and she imitated him a few moments later, feeling his burning gaze on her. Again, bright blue eyes met pearl-like pupilless irides, reflecting each other like the sky and the moon. He devoured every detail of her beautiful, entrancing face, such as the sleek curve of her cheeks or the elegant bridge of her nose or the delicacy of her lips. In return, she let her all-seeing orbs imprint each parcel of his strong and handsome features, from his affirmative jawline to his brilliant blond hair to his striking and cute whisker marks.

They were both glimmering with sweat, and the scent of their raw physicality was omnipresent, but in that moment, with the light of the exterior shining down on them and making the dampness glitter like precious minerals, each thought the tother looked as magnificient as a deity.

Hanabi leaned her head further towards her partner, and Naruto answered in kind by bringing his face closer. Their warm and dry lips met, and they kissed softly for what seemed like eons, letting the simple peace and satisfaction of this moment temper the raw, fiery passion and ecstasy they'd just experienced.

The Byakugan user was also the first to pull away. She bore her piercing gaze into the jinchuriki's blinking eyes, waiting to have his attention before she spoke.

"Naruto…" she began, her voice unusually soft, distinct from her usual commanding or bright tone, ivory orbs tenderly contemplating her interlocutor. "What I told you about… actually gave me the push to talk to you about something hat's been eating at me for a while. When we started this, I was afraid. Terrified, actually."

The Uzumaki was already surprised by this revelation. Hanabi Hyuga, the heiress of the most powerful clan in Konoha, one of the Leaf Village's most talented kunoichi, had been scared? For what?

"Our situation is complicated, now more than ever, and what we have has to remain secret; we both know that," she went on, biting her lip, looking more anxious. "But I… I just couldn't resist… the pull I felt toward you. Despite everything I tried to discourage myself, despite every rational thought that warned me this was dangerous, I was drawn. And though at first… I told myself this was something physical. That it would pass with time."

The male ninja's eyes widened, and his heart began pounding, resonating in his ears. What was she heading toward? And why did he feel so… hopeful yet afraid?

The clan leader took a deep breath before going on, ample bosom rising with it, which was almost enough to distract him… before she started speaking again.

"And yet, the longer this went on…" she hesitantly described, "... the less I could lie to myself. I realized that what I felt for you was something deeper, that I… couldn't get rid of. Now, we're faced with something… neither of us really expected or… thought about, and it only gives me… more resolve."

She hated herself for not being able to pronounce her sentence straightly, having to take pauses. This was exactly what had plagued her sister for so many years… no, she couldn't think about her sister right now.

Quickly scanning her companion's features, she found them still frozen, eyes wide, something between anticipation and fear and hope that she couldn't properly read. Doing her best to suppress the gnawing anxiety eating away at her guts, she gave herself the final push, forcing herself to say the words, to finally rid herself of the weight and emotions pulling her down.

"Naruto, I…" she struggled, before breaking through the dam with one final shove. "I love y…!"

She never had a chance to finish her magic sentence.

In a split second, Naruto had crashed his lips onto hers, kissing her with more emotion and ferocity than he'd ever shown, numbing her entire body apart from a building heat in her chest.

When he finally pulled away, both breathing deeply, he chuckled a bit at her open-mouthed expression, eyes wide open. Bringing a calloused hand up from his side to caress her soft cheek, he grinned widely, gazing deep into her orbs.

"I love you, Hanabi Hyuga," he declared proudly, beaming, whiskered cheeks a little pink. "I have for a long time. And honestly, I should probably have said it first, but truth is I was also scared shitless about… mmph!"

It was his turn to be interrupted. Hanabi had regained her senses, and she'd enveloped him in a kiss even more searing than the previous one, sending shivers of fire to all his extremities. He let himself be consumed by it, kissing back, lips mashing together in a mix of love and pure joy.

When they finally broke for air, they smiled widely at each other, ivory and azure eyes intertwined, hearts beating faster than a ninja could run.

The kunoichi's happy expression then morphed into one of worry, however.

"This does complicate things a lot, though," she expressed, biting her lip again. "I mean, do you think we'll… be able to amanage?"

"Of course," he immediately reassured her, eyes full of tenderness and care. "I wouldn't change a thing about this if I could. I'm the happiest I've been in a very long time. We'll figure a way out, Firecracker," he added, amused at her redening cheeks when he used her nickname. "We always have, and we always will."

She smiled back at him, though a little more hesitant, and sighed.

"What did I ever do to deserve this?" she inquired, irides shining with love.

"You were yourself, Hanabi," he responded, gaze also filled with adoration. "Nobody could hope for more than who you are, and I never did, and never will."

They kissed again, slower and more tenderly, like a page was turning.

Or like a promise for the future.

* * *

**A/N: Originally, this piece ran longer, but it's come to my attention that this might be too much content in one chapter for people to swallow all at once. I've divided it up; you'll find the following part in Chap 2. Chapter 3 is coming up soon.**

**Please leave a review if you enjoyed or if you have something constructive to point out. It really helps with writer's block.**

**ThePunner**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As indicated at the end of Chapter 1, this is simply a new subdivision of the intitial piece, which was too voluminous to be fit into one section.**

**I repeat that I don't condone the behaviors depicted in this piece of fanfiction, that they don't reflect my views, and that I don't encourage anyone to behave in this way. This is a fictional story inspired by a work of fiction which I obviously don't own. It also doesn't reflect my tastes or my wishes in the Naruto fandom.**

**With that said, good reading.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the intellectual property of Masashi Kishimoto. I don't earn any benefits, financial or therwise, from creating and publishing this fanfiction story.**

* * *

Hanabi had been Naruto's ardent lover for the past two years, unbeknown to the majority of their entourage. Especially to her sister Hinata, the young man's wife. Though that didn't really matter; the Uzumaki knew that, at the moment, she was probably busy handling his old teammate Sasuke Uchiha pounding into her at the latter's home, while trying not to wake his young daughter Sarada. Sakura was out on a late night shift at the hospital, and it was a perfect opportunity for the other adulterous couple.

Naruto and Hinata's relationship had started out well. They had been a happy couple even before their marriage; the special connection they had developed over the years they had known each other had finally led them to start dating after the Moon incident with Toneri Otsutsuki. Naruto had finally responded to Hinata's long-term feelings, having also gradually grown attracted to her ever since Pain's attack and the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War, including her cousin Neji's death, which had brought them closer. They had gone out for about a year before marrying, and the two following years had been joyful ones. In the hard-won peace the shinobi lands were enjoying since the war, their couple had flourished at first, despite the obstacles that came their way. The birth of their son Boruto the year after their wedding had seemingly consolidated this happiness into eternity. These had been times of joy, with no threats of war or other catastrophes coming their way.

And that had been the catalyst for the eventual disruption of their relationship. Once the fear of death had progressively recessed (due to their shinobi lives, it would never be completely eradicated) and no longer interfered with their emotions, the spark in their couple began to die down. It was as if a distorting glass had been troubling their perception for years and had finally been lifted. Suddenly, the attraction each felt toward the other began to diminish.

This was mainly due to the constant danger the both of them had been in for years. Both of their near-death experiences during Pain's assault and the war had largely inflated their emotions toward each other to the point of confusing it with true romantic love after Toneri's abduction of Hinata. The latter, despite having a crush on Naruto for more than ten years, had been subject to this artificial increase of feelings caused by her fear for his safety just the same as the boy, who had developed an interest in her after the Chunin Exams. This had culminated after the mission on the Moon, and had lasted three years, during which the both hadn't doubted their love for each other. Their engagement and the first years of marriage, along with the birth of their first child, had happened so quickly they had been caught up in the excitement of it all, and hadn't had time to properly settle their emotions.

However, the fourth year after their wedding, things had begun to unravel, despite the temporary relief provided by Hinata's second pregnancy and the birth of Himawari, Boruto's little sister. Both spouses had started to lose interest one another, drifting further apart after each argument, the number of which increasing. Tensions in the couple over Naruto's absences due to his missions (though they were more seldom due to the peaceful times and Kakashi's understanding) and Hinata's retirement (she refused to abandon their progeny in favor of her shinobi duties) had grown. The stress from taking care of two very young children hadn't helped, and moments of true family bliss had become rarer and rarer. Eventually, their feelings had faded to the point of being attracted to other people.

At this time, Naruto had forged a connection with Hanabi through a great number shared missions. This had led to increased frequentation between the two.

The girl had been fascinated with her now-brother-in-law for a long time. In her early childhood, she had been told to stay away from the older "problem child", like all other children. She had obeyed, still intrigued by the boy's brash and distinctive behavior, as well as by the affection her big sister had for him. Then, during the Chunin Exams right before the beginning of Orochimaru's attack on Konoha, she had witnessed him defeat her prodigious cousin Neji, much to her clan's astonishment.

That event had caused her to gain a deep curiosity about the genin. Having Hinata detail his qualities each time she asked about the latter's not-so-secret crush, and later hearing all the praises sung about the "Hero of Konoha" after Pain's assault (which she hadn't witnessed), Hanabi had been deeply intrigued by the way he had managed to motivate her sister to get stronger and to change the village's opinion about him. His international fame after the war had made her anxious to learn more. As a result, she had developed a strong interest in Naruto, though in her mind, it had been quite platonic. After all, her elder sister was in love with the young man. Additionally, she herself had been crushing on the year-older Konohamaru Sarutobi, with whom she had gone out for a while a few years after the mission on the Moon.

Hanabi had been overjoyed for her sister when the couple had gotten married, of course. She had broken up with Konohamaru around the time Boruto and the rest of the Rookie Nine's children had been born. Over the visits the Uzumaki family made to the Hyūga Clan and the ones she made to see her sister, she had developed a close friendship with Naruto. The curiosity she'd always had for him began to turn into something more material. She was entranced by the man's rugged handsomeness, his boyish charm, his sheer determination, and his subsequent charisma. Of course, the fact that he was married to her sister had had her refusing these feelings and closing her emotions off. But she couldn't simply stop seeing the Uzumaki family. And as she continued to visit, her attraction for the man eroded at her resistance, and the growing rift she witnessed between the couple did nothing to hinder that.

Naruto, on his part, had found Hanabi's lighthearted and younger presence quite refreshing compared to the growing monotony of his marriage. Eventually, her fiery temper, so different from Hinata, her mischief not unlike his own and her lively attitude had captivated him. Not to mention that nearing twenty, the girl had transformed into a seductive beauty that spoke to his masculine senses. He had also tried to fight against the pull the young woman exerted on him, out of respect for his family. However, the distance between him and his wife, not to mention the stress from his family life, had increased to the point of wearing his restraint quite thin.

The two shinobi had begun taking more and more missions together. They had found their teamwork was very efficient, and that their camaraderie actually helped fuel their cooperation skills on the field. Over the increased contact, their attraction grew. More than once, the two had had to sleep in the same bed because of a lack of accommodations.

The tension had reached boiling levels until one fateful day when they were returning to the village after a dangerous encounter with rogue ninja. Hanabi's life had been on the line, and their nerves were still high.

During the trip back, simple gestures were now watched with wariness. A mere brush between the two made them jump like they'd received a shock. Glances between them were short and intense. When eyes crossed, it was just as electric. Naruto repeatedly pulled at his jacket's collar, while Hanabi mindlessly brushed her hair behind her ear. The stress that came from battle hadn't vanished; it had morphed into something else.

A few dozen kilometers away from Konoha, in the forest, the pair stopped by a pond. They were both sweaty from the encounter with the enemy ninja and from how tense they had been; a bath was desperately needed. But the strange intensity between the two shinobi refused to decrease.

In order to defuse the awkward silence, Naruto volunteered to go first. Hanabi silently turned away and set their supplies down. The jinchuriki swallowed and turned his eyes away when he saw her untie her long, opulent dark hair and shake it like a glinting chocolate curtain. He rapidly undressed behind a bush and entered the pond.

While the man - her _brother-in-law_, she told herself - waded and washed in the cool water behind her back, the young kunoichi felt the sensation within her grow from tingles to embers burning throughout her body. She managed to ignore it until, out of the corner of her ivory eyes, brushing the perpetual strand of silky dark brown hair barring her face, she spotted a pile of clothes by a bush, with orange boxers on top.

A strange and irresistible impulse to _see_ rose into her, and she suddenly activated her Byakugan, without any hand signs and with as little chakra possible so as not to draw Naruto's attention.

All at once, she was assaulted with the X-ray vision of broad, muscular shoulders and a slim but toned backside. Sculpted arm muscles tightened and relaxed as they splashed water and rubbed over his torso. Under the surface, she saw buttocks clenching as powerful legs stepped and shifted weight.

Hanabi's mouth dried. Her crotch tingled. Her breathing picked up. A whirlpool of burning sensations swirled in her chest. Abruptly, she deactivated her Visual Prowess, and shrugged her chūnin vest off, leaving her in a skin-tight short-sleeved black shirt. The fabric hugged her slim and toned torso and her contrastingly bountiful chest in a way that left very little to the imagination.

Her back still to Naruto, she promptly grasped the bottom of the shirt, lifted it and pulled it over her head, revealing a white bra underneath. The color matched with her fair skin, and the article fit snugly around her impressive assets, while nothing hid the lean muscles of her arms, shoulders and stomach anymore.

Crouching down, she undid the clasps of her sandals and unbuttoned her dark blue close-fitting shorts as she rose back up with lightning speed. Kicking her shoes off, the shorts fell to her ankles, which let her immaculate panties show. Her long, flawless legs glinted in the sunlight like marble. Then, she stilled, sensing a gaze on her.

Slowly, she turned around, clad only in her white undergarments, all slim figure and lithe muscles and sinful curves and straight oakwood hair falling over pearl-like skin. Pupilless ivory-colored irides shone with bright intensity between that curtain as she finished pivoting. She came face-to-face with the full-colored version of her companion.

Droplets trickled down the defined chest planes, shoulders, arms and abdominals. Naruto's skin was tan pink, his short spiky hair a vibrant wheat blond, and his eyes a smoldering blue, slit by a vertical pupil. His chest expanded and contracted as he breathed deeply, pectoral muscles clenching.

The pair stayed this way for a few instants that seemed to last an eternity, simply staring the other down. Their wide, glinting eyes roamed each other's bodies, devouring each curve, each muscle as violent, primal sensations tore at the last shred of conventional restraint they had preserved.

_She's Hinata's sister._

_He's my sister's husband._

But these meager reasoning attempts were incinerated the moment their gazes met again. Ivory met azure, and a powerful tremor ran through them both at the same exact moment.

Water splashing, Naruto lunged forward, stepping out of the water in all his naked glory, droplets flying around him. Simultaneously, Hanabi pounced, tearing off her bra and panties as she rushed to meet him.

They crashed together on the bank of the pond. Bodies rubbed against one another, hands caressed and explored, and lips smashed together in a fiery explosion of contained desire as tongues wrestled furiously. Breasts squashed against pectorals, manhood rubbed against nether lips, and the rest just flowed. Their bodies and animal instincts had taken over, and their rational minds were taking a break in the back of their head.

At some point, Hanabi was riding him while he was lying on the grass of the bank, his hands on her hips and her hands on his chest as she bounced up and down his rod, lush brown hair waving with her movements and sizeable mounds jiggling at the same rhythm. Next thing they knew, she was on her hands and knees, shaking from Naruto's assaults, breasts still swinging as he slammed into her from behind, hips moving back and forth, thigh muscles bulging. Then, they were doing it missionary style, on the ground, with him going back and forth above her while she wrapped her legs around his waist, his buttocks clenching and unclenching as he moved, chests squished against one another. Moans, grunts, and all sorts of cries rang out in the clearing around the pond. They both reached their climax at least five times, her warm juices gushing around his erect manhood as it emptied his hot essence into her.

After over an hour, he finally pulled out of her, and the pair collapsed to the ground, panting from the effort they had just made. Turning to lie on his side, the young man wrapped his arms around his partner and she snuggled in his embrace, their legs entangled. Both remained silent for a moment. The girl then kissed her companion deeply, and they let their lips mash together, smacking and suckling.

Breaking away from the kiss for an instant, still in each other's arms, Naruto spoke breathlessly: "This… is pretty bad… isn't it? I mean, it was amazing!" he immediately corrected himself, eyes wide. "But… I mean…"

"I know," Hanabi interrupted, looking down at his chest. "I feel the same way. But… I mean… I can't hold it in anymore," she confessed, raising her eyes to meet his.

He shivered at what he saw in those orbs. There was lust, but also something more profound, more earnest, more compelling, that drove him close to an edge he had been aware of for months.

"Me too, but… This isn't… Well…" he stuttered, warmth rising in his whiskered cheeks. "There's Hinata…"

"I know," she repeated, cutting him off again.

Pain flashed in her eyes, but she quashed it quickly. She started tracing patterns on his side, which triggered goosebumps and shivers in his spine. Bringing a hand up to his cheek, she stared at his face, her moon-like eyes boring deep into his soul.

"I'm not asking you to leave her or your family," she said. "I'm not making any demands. My sister doesn't have to know anything."

They both knew perfectly well that divorce between Hinata and Naruto wasn't an option. Firstly, it would break the family apart and leave their two children torn between their parents from an early age. Additionally, given the traditionalism and conventionality of the Hyuga Clan, there was no way for Hinata to return to them after a separation. They would judge this a shame and a failure on her part, and given her history, she risked severely undermining her father's authority within the clan, and by extension, Hanabi's future position as clan head, despite her improvements and accomplishments as a kunoichi over the years. On top of that came the damage a failed marriage would inflict on Naruto's reputation and on his candidacy to become Hokage. In spite of the way he had brushed negative opinions about him aside during his younger years, the young shinobi was now an international and public figure, and anything threatening his credibility also threatened his future career. Divorcing from Hinata Hyuga, the Byakugan Princess, whilst they had had two kids, would undoubtedly cause a scandal.

For better or for worse, the spouses had really committed into a lifelong union, which they had agreed to without any second thoughts at the time. But now…

"If you want to… keep this between us and act as if it never happened… I can do that," Hanabi affirmed, her tone resolute, though Naruto could detect a very slight wavering.

Then, she went on: "But…" (she bit her lip) "we could also keep this going."

His breath caught at her proposal. It wasn't as if the idea hadn't already popped into his mind earlier, but… could he really do that? His marriage was faring quite poorly, but still… Hinata was the woman he had spent his life with for the past years, the mother of his two children, the one he had been sure he would love until the end. Infidelity wasn't a part of who he was, of what he had built himself to be. He had always valued honesty and trust above all, and that was what had gotten him where he was today. Could he really forgo all that?

And yet… when he looked at Hanabi, in all her graceful and lithe beauty, in all her cheerful wit and fiery temper, in all her precise strength and solid determination, so different from his wife's qualities… it drew him in. The bond they had established, this easy camaraderie and mischievous connivence they shared, and the powerful attraction he felt towards her all made her that much more enticing. She represented adventure, change, and escape from the confines of his deteriorating relationship with Hinata. But most of all, she represented a challenge. And, among his defining traits, Naruto Uzumaki had always been terrible at resisting challenges.

Hanabi's eyes widened when her partner crashed his lips onto hers, but her lids soon lowered and she let her instincts take over. As the pair rolled in the grass, still quite naked, their arousal rushing back, Naruto felt a smile on the young woman's lips pressed against his. He responded with one of his own.

Suddenly, she stopped their motion, pushing him on his back while she lay on him, breasts squashed against his pectorals, her belly against his hip. Pulling away from his lips, she grinned mischievously and winked at him.

He frowned, confused at where she was going, but his eyes then widened when she started to lower her body down his, trailing her fingers down his skin. She kept going until her face was level with his groin, her chest resting on his lower thighs, spread out before him. He groaned when she gripped his member, and outright moaned when she engulfed the rod in her delicious mouth and started bobbing her head up and down.

The pair went at it again and again, for a period of around two hours, until they were completely worn out. Then they finally decided to get dressed, pick up their supplies, and head back to the village. Needless to say, the kunoichi had some trouble walking after that.

The return to the village had been relatively uneventful; they had been careful to tidy up and act normally. When Naruto had gone home, he had felt a surge of guilt when greeted at the door by his infant son Boruto and Hinata with baby Himawari in her arms, but he quashed it down. He had made a choice, and he would stick to it.

* * *

The liaison had been going on ever since. Whenever the Uzumaki and the Hyūga heiress were alone on a mission, clothes went flying as soon as they were in a private place. When both were in the village, they generally went off to Hanabi's secondary apartment outside the Hyūga compound, of which very little people knew about. But, unbeknown to them for a while, they weren't the only ones bending the rules of marriage.

Naruto had grown aware of this about three months ago, at a reception organized by Kakashi at the Hokage mansion. While the guests gathered in the main room, the Hyuga heiress had taken advantage of Hinata leaving for the bathroom. She had appeared by the Uzumaki's side, brushing her fingers against his shoulder. He had grinned when he had seen her in her beautiful golden gown, her hair in an ornamented dress. The Hero of Konoha himself was clad in a rather dashing dress shirt, blazer and slacks, bright blond hair gleaming under the lights and blue eyes glinting like sapphires.

No words were needed as both moved to leave the room through different routes. Having succeedingly sneaked away, the pair were looking for a room to properly _reunite_ after a month of separation due to missions. However, in his haste, the young man hadn't noticed that Sasuke Uchiha, who had been invited and had shown up, surprisingly, was no longer by his wife Sakura's side. He had other issues on his mind at the moment.

In one of the deserted corridors, pants, shirt, dress and underwear were already on the floor. Naruto and Hanabi, both nude, were making out in a tangled mess of tongue and lips when the young man grabbed his lover by the rear, squeezing, much to her pleasure.

"I see you've missed me," she giggled in between kisses, grinding into him.

"You're one to talk," he replied, smashing his lips on hers again, which elicited a moan from the girl.

"That's quite… _mmmhhh_… quite scandalous, what you're doing here, isn't it, future Lord Hokage?" she had asked mid-kiss. "Abandoning your wife in the middle of an official reception to screw her sister? Who happens to be the next head of the Hyuga Clan?"

"Let's just not get caught, then," he whispered, sending shivers down Hanabi's spine. "And the only head tonight is the one we're both gonna get if you're a good girl," he added deviously, making the audacious kunoichi blush.

Hoisting her up with ease, Naruto positioned himself at her entrance as she locked her legs behind his lower back and crossed her arms behind his neck, breasts rubbing against pectorals. Moaning as he slid into her and reveling in her whimpers, he moved forward, carrying her toward a half-closed door which he knew led to a guest room. Too absorbed in their activity, neither of them caught on to the noises emerging from behind it. As Naruto pushed the wood panel open with Hanabi's body, stumbling into the bedroom, his half-lidded eyes opened wide and he froze in his kiss. It took a few seconds for Hanabi to realize something was wrong and creak her head back, her lover's rod still buried into her depths. But her ivory eyes widened just the same as him at the scene before her.

The bedroom, as they could now perceive, was laden with the heavy smell of sex. On the ruffled sheets of the creaking bed, they witnessed Sasuke Uchiha, the last member of his clan, standing on his knees, driving in and out of the former Hyuga heiress from behind while she moaned shamelessly into the pillows, both gloriously naked, pale skin glistening in the light.

His broad shoulders and muscular arms locked tight, Sasuke was positioned between Hinata's creamy lower legs while she lied on the mattress facedown, holding her curved hips as he rammed his cock deep into her pussy. The Hyūga's quaking, shapely buttocks were raised to the level of the young man's moving crotch, the latter's powerful back muscles rolling under his fair skin as he went back and forth. This repeated thrusting in turn made the former heiress's voluptuous breasts swing forward and backward, slapping against the sheets.

The Uchiha had heard them come in, and his dark eyes landed on them. A succession of emotions flashed in his obsidian gaze: surprise, recognition, then suddenly the glint of an idea, and finally devious glee. He smirked, and turned back to the young woman, clearly aware of the pair's presence.

"You're such a slut, Hyuga," Sasuke grunted out, leaning down to grasp his lover's large mounds and licking at her creamy shoulder while still pumping in and out of her. "Getting pounded by your husband's friend just a few rooms away from him. He could be _in_ the goddamn room and you still wouldn't stop."

"Yes, Sasuke!" Hinata had moaned at the strong hands gripping her curvaceous bosom, raising her head from the pillow to speak, the large rod still driving into her, unaware of her husband and her sister standing in the doorway. "I'm a naughty, cheating wife!"

"Who can satisfy you? Who do this pussy and womb belong to?" the Uchiha had demanded while fondling the enormous orbs of flesh as his pelvis continued to rock the woman in a quaking mess, sending a blazing glance at his rival.

"You, Sasuke! I'm your woman! You're my sex god! Come on, make your rival's wife the mother of your children! Your own wife can't give you more than one heir! I'll give you _ten_!" the Hyūga uncharacteristically howled in ecstasy.

Rearranging her hands on the mattress to find better support, she turned her head back to kiss her partner on the lips as her elbows shook from the intense state of bliss she was in. She was panting deeply, her curvaceous body quaking, glinting indigo hair cascading over her back and down her opposite shoulder, her porcelain-pale, angelic face painted a deep red over the cheeks and nose bridge, pupilless, purple-tinted pale orbs half-closed in bliss. However, her gaze still caught sight of her husband and her sister in their clearly not innocent in the slightest position : the blond holding the young woman up by the buttocks, fingers digging into the cheeks, with the latter's legs wrapped around the Uzumaki's waist and hands gripping his broad shoulders, both stark naked.

Her eyes widened for a second, but the intense state of pleasure she was in from Sasuke's continued thrusts deep into her head apparently drastically altered her behavior, because she then smiled at the pair, throwing them a wink over the band of red on her face.

"Naruto, Hanabi, hi!" she exclaimed breathlessly, still shaking from her lover's assaults, groaning at his renewed ministrations on her breasts and belly. "What brings you… _ohhhh_…! what brings you here?..." she asked with some difficulty, panting.

At the other couple's speechlessness, Sasuke chuckled, a bit out of breath himself, still pounding into Hinata.

"Don't mind us, Naruto," he said, smirking. "Go on with what you were… doing. As you can see… we've got our _own_ business," he growled out as he began thrusting harder, earning a long drawn-out moan from his lover.

The Uzumaki and his own lover had stayed motionless for a while, in shock at witnessing such a scene. Though the young man had had suspicions his wife had been as liberal with her ring as he had, it was a different thing to witness live evidence she was getting screwed by his best friend. However, watching the other pair and hearing Sasuke's comment, the two grew strangely aroused.

Turning her head back toward her companion, Hanabi started swinging her hips forward and backward, pumping up and down his member. Naruto also directed his gaze back to the girl, and began thrusting once again. Their lips met again, and Naruto, in a surge of aggressivity, advanced and pinned his sister-in-law to the wall, pounding deep into her insides like there was no tomorrow.

The two couples kept on screwing, one on the bed and one standing. Both of the Hyuga sisters were rapidly approaching their climax as the two strongest shinobi of their time drove them to the seventh sky. Finally, amidst the moans, growls and whimpers, a cry of pure ecstasy rang from the siblings' throats almost simultaneously. Their bodies loosened, and Hinata collapsed on the bed while Hanabi slumped in the blond jinchuriki's arms. Their two lovers reached their release together a few seconds later, also at the same time, grunting as they poured their fluid inside the women, then pulling out.

Once they had all regained their breath and their minds, an awkward silence ensued. The four of them were still quite naked, and avoided looking at each other. Sasuke and Hinata were sitting on the bed, and the other two were still up besides the wall. Naruto scratched his cheek, his arm around Hanabi; the heiress twirled a strand of hair around her finger while snuggling into his embrace. Hinata looked down at the mattress with a deep blush, her hands latched on Sasuke's defined upper arm, the latter apparently deep in thought.

It was becoming very uncomfortable very quickly. Naruto and Hinata felt like their skins crawled with bugs each time their eyes landed on the other. For one, seeing his nude wife glued to the side of his equally bare best friend, after witnessing what he had and having done what he'd done with her sister earlier was a mixture of shock, anger, shame, and lowliness. For the other, having her sister curled into her husband's arms a few meters away, both also naked, with them having stumbled upon Sasuke and her while they themselves were having a go, then behaving as she had and saying what she had and what they'd all done… made her feel essentially the same way.

Then, as the spouses opened their mouths to speak, the Uchiha cut them off.

"Look, here's how things are," he sharply declared. "We are now all aware that we haven't been the most faithful individuals. If we keep what we saw here to ourselves, it's going to eat at us. If we talk about what happened, everyone will lose out."

Naruto looked at his… rival (he couldn't call him a friend right now). He knew the man was right, but he didn't see where he was going.

"There's a solution," Sasuke then affirmed, onyx eye glinting. "If I place all of us under a memory-altering genjutsu, we won't remember this incident. That way, we get to walk away free from that burden."

Naruto opened his mouth to disagree, but the Sharingan user beat him again.

"There's no better option right now, Naruto," he insisted. "Do you really want to go on with that image in your mind? I know Hinata doesn't," he added more softly, gazing down at his lover.

The former heiress looked torn, shoulders shaking. Eventually, however, she nodded at Sasuke's remark.

Still doubtful, Naruto inquired: "How're you gonna erase your own memory? And how do you even make sure no one'll notice the genjutsu and dispel it?"

"Unlike you, I actually prepare for eventualities," the Uchiha shot back, the hint of a smirk on his face - which made the jinchuriki's blood boil. "I've developed a new visual genjutsu which allows to not only modify others' memories, but mine as well. Unlike most illusions, this alters the flow of chakra in the body very subtly, which makes it difficult for shinobi to detect. Additionally, I'm the only one able to dispel this jutsu, and that's not going to happen, since I'll be under it myself."

The Uzumaki was mildly impressed, both by the precision with which his old teammate had designed this technique and by the detail and length of his explanation. _I think that's the longest I've heard him speak in a year._

Naruto thought and thought. He visually asked Hanabi, who also nodded after apparently intense reflection. Then, abruptly, he answered, glaring at Sasuke: "Go ahead. Before I change my mind."

The Uchiha nodded curtly. Quickly, he activated his right Sharingan, the red iris and black tomoe then shifting in the pinwheel shape of his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. First, he looked deep into Hinata's lavender-tinted pupilless eyes, which were gazing up at him in earnest. They widened, then slowly closed as the illusion took place.

Meanwhile, Naruto called onto his old friend in his body for a favor. The fox agreed quite easily.

When Sasuke turned his red and black gaze on the other pair, they both felt as if the spectral hand of the Susanoo was poking and playing with their minds and memories. Recent events became blurry, until a booming voice snapped Naruto out of the haze. Quickly, he dispelled Hanabi's trance as well, and her ivory orbs snapped back into focus.

Oblivious to their change, the caster had turned away from them and toward the bedside table. Grabbing a mirror, he gazed at his reflection, and Naruto realized he had half-believed the dojutsu user wouldn't actually hypnotize himself.

Apparently, it worked, because after long minutes, Sasuke blinked groggily and set the mirror down. At the same time, Hinata woke from her trance and met his eyes. The two seemed oblivious to Naruto and Hanabi, probably as another effect of the genjutsu. Slowly, their faces inched toward each other, fingers coming to brush at each other's pale shoulders and upper arms.

Hanabi and Naruto finally snapped out of their own, natural daze, and hurriedly stepped out of the room. Once they were in the corridor, they gathered their clothes, trying to be as discreet as possible so as not to alert the others to their presence. Though if the deep suction noises, Sasuke's groans and Hinata's muffled humming had been any indication, the pair had been too busy to notice them.

* * *

When Sasuke had returned from his long journey across the continent, Hinata and him had grown closer over the multiple occasions when they had met; Naruto and him were best friends, after all, and the two often saw each other, with the young woman often accompanying her fiancé (which then became her husband). Sasuke had quickly gotten engaged then married to the still-infatuated Sakura, his feelings more influenced by guilt over his past, and so had also rapidly grown disinterested in his spouse, despite the genuine affection he held for his newborn daughter Sarada. With the attraction between the two dojutsu users having grown, they had eventually ended up having an affair. As with Naruto and Hanabi, guilt and a sense of property had kept them apart at the beginning, but growing lust and distance from their respective families had also overcome their reservations.

The frustration and tension between the pair had culminated over a year and a half ago. Hinata's husband had been kinder and more attentionate in the past few months, to her surprise, but now, he sometimes disappeared randomly for undetermined periods of time. Meanwhile, the former Hyuga had been agonizing in guilt over the strange feelings and sensations she felt toward Sasuke, which had only increased as time went on.

Every time they ran into each other, or he came back from one of his long missions and stopped by their house (the reverse was rarely the case), her composure, which only Naruto had been able to break before their fallout, shattered around the Uchiha, destroying all the growth she had put herself through over the years. She blushed whenever he offhandedly said something nice to her, even accidently, and she was drawn in by his dark handsomeness, dark eyes, and broody charisma. She had never found interest in those features while she was a girl, but now suddenly they assaulted her perception. And the pain he still hid under many protective layers called out to her caring personality, wanting him to let her in and allow her to help soothe it. She had managed to get him to open up just the tiniest about his past, and even if it was meager, she treasured these conversations and his companionship more than she should.

Of course, she tried her hardest to beat those instincts out of existence. She was a married woman, and to Naruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage, the man she had chased after since her childhood. Furthermore, Sasuke was also wed to Sakura, a friend of hers, with whom he'd already had a daughter, little Sarada. How could she, undeserving of her situation and yet blessed as she was, betray her husband and her friend by having such desires toward a man who was off-limits and who had no interest whatsoever in her?

And yet she couldn't force this attraction out of existence, for all the remorse and self-loathing it had brought her. Sasuke was still drawing her in like a magnet, appearing in her dreams and fantasies, where he had replaced her husband, and haunting her. The deterioration of her relationship with Naruto and the disappearance of her feelings for him had left a void in her heart, which the Uchiha had filled so fast she had wondered whether something had always been there.

On a fateful night, as cliché as it may have sounded, Hinata was once again alone in the living room of her house. Naruto was on another diplomatic trip, and wouldn't be back for a few days. Boruto and baby Himawari were being kept by Kiba and his girlfriend Tamaki, as some sort of practice for eventual kids. She had been worried about Akamaru and Kiba's clumsiness, but Tamaki had assured her they would be very careful, and besides, Kiba had the experience of handling young puppies, which, he said, were far more difficult than human babies. She had agreed out of her own weariness. Apart from that, Hanabi was part of Naruto's negotiating team, and all of her other friends were either busy or asleep at this point.

The former clan heiress was tired, lonely, and most of all frustrated, emotionally and sexually. Her husband and her hadn't been intimate for almost a year now, and she felt as if she was losing contact with her sister, for some unknown reason. Her guilt made her avoid Sakura, and other friends such as Ino or Tenten or Temari weren't enough to make her feel happy again, despite their efforts; they had lives of their own. As a result, the Hyuga-turned-Uzumaki felt like she was growing away from everyone in her life, and she felt needful, a sentiment she had never liked, despite what some rather unkind clanmates had said about her years earlier.

Sighing as she plopped down on the couch, Hinata's head rose up and her face turned surprised when she heard a knock at the door. She wasn't expecting anyone tonight. Rising from her seat prudently, she activated her Byakugan. Then, she gasped.

On the other side of the door stood Sasuke Uchiha himself.

Her shock was dispelled when he spoke, gazing through the wooden panel as if he could see her as she could him.

"Hinata, you know it's me. Open up, please."

Quickly, the woman in question deactivated her dojutsu and crossed over to the door, doing her best to calm her galloping heart and to quash the blush rising in her cheeks. This was not the moment… or so she thought.

When she pulled the panel open, the Uchiha stepped in, looking composed as always, his cloak trailing behind him, all tall figure and broad shoulders and jet-black hair and calm beauty that left her as unbalanced as she had feared.

As the cloth fell back around his torso, she caught a glimpse of something white by his left side, where he had lost his arm. Suddenly, her breath caught in her throat. This couldn't be…?

All her suspicions were thrown out the window when he turned around, facing her and towering over her smaller frame, beautiful black eyes glinting, his hair unexpectedly combed back, and he reached toward the door and closed it with what was undoubtedly a _left arm wrapped in white bandages_.

"You… Sasuke, you… you have a new arm!" Hinata stuttered out, pupilless eyes wide.

"What gave you that idea?" the Uchiha smirked, pulling his limb back and swirling his bandaged hand, as if to show off.

"That's wonderful!" she exclaimed, smiling wide. "I'm sure Sakura and our friends are very happy for you too. Naruto will be ecstatic once he returns and sees you've finally accepted the same arm he has."

"Let's not talk about Naruto right now," he responded, a bit terse.

Surprised at his change of tone, the former heiress raised an eyebrow. But her other one immediately arrived at the same level when she looked into his eyes.

His gaze, usually impassible, was now brimming with intensity, black irides roaming over her face almost hungrily before dipping below. Hinata's beautiful face went bright red, not only because her belly was heating up under those eyes, but also because she now remembered she had chosen to wear something different from her usual baggy clothes - both under Ino's suggestion and because it was quite warm in the evenings.

She was clad in comfortable blue pants and most importantly, a tight black tank top which let her fair-skinned lithe arms and round shoulders show. Her long, lush indigo hair (which she'd considered cutting short) fell like a shimmering drape down her back, the strands covering the back and sides of her neck but leaving her pearly white throat uncovered.

However, what really made her a blushing mess was the significant amount of pale-skinned, ample cleavage revealed by the shirt's low cut. The piece of fabric was much less baggy than what she was used to, and her voluminous breasts were in a tight fit, pushing against the cloth and stretching it so that it was practically molded to her bosom, leaving little to the imagination.

She wasn't used to being this exposed, and definitely not under Sasuke's fiery gaze. Red from her neck to the roots of her hair, she babbled out incoherent justifications, swiftly covering herself by crossing her arms over her chest.

An even greater shock came when the Sharingan user grabbed her upper arms, still looking at her with this blazing light in his dark orbs. Hinata would have believed only his dojutsu could hypnotize someone so completely, but evidently she was wrong. She found herself pulled into the pool of blackness, her core heating up like a boiling lake, tingles and sparks and embers running through her veins and up and down her spine. Her delicate cheeks reddened further, if that was possible, and she finally managed to avert her lavender-tinted pupilless irides, gaining momentary relief.

"Sa… Sasuke, what… what is this…?" the retired kunoichi managed to ask, struggling get the words out as she closed her arms around herself further, despite his hands holding on.

She was rendered speechless when, after feeling his non-bandaged hand let go of her right arm, his fingers, strong yet gentle, took hold of her chin and raised her face back toward his. Her eyes widened when she saw the Uchiha's handsome features come closer.

Then, his lips mashed with hers, and he was kissing her. He was passionate, though not aggressive, sucking at her lips, moving his mouth against hers and softly inclining her chin as to gain a better angle, his nose brushing against her cheek. Slowly, Hinata's lids lowered as she let herself get lost in the sensations this was stirring in her. These were magnified by ten, though, when she opened her mouth to allow his tongue to slip inside and tangle with hers.

It was a mess of electric currents shooting through her veins and muscles, fiery dragonflies swarming in her belly, and even tingles in her toes (corny as that may be). Her mind swam in an ocean of bliss, her brain numbed by the buzzing wave of dopamine spreading from her mouth. She breathed in his scent, lightning-metallic and campfire-smoky, as well as strangely wood-like, and tasted his mouth, tomato-flavored, which all meshed together to create something unexpectedly delicious.

She let her arms fall before her, his bandaged hand sliding down to grab hers; she squeezed back. The fingers on her chin released their hold and brushed sideways over her ear, through her silky hair and to the back of her head, and he then kissed her with renewed vigor.

They kept up the battle of tongues with no winner, unexpectedly but with no regrets on either side, until the Uchiha finally pulled away from his companion's mouth, ending the bliss felt by both.

For a moment, Hinata remained with her mouth ajar, a dazed expression on her angelic face, red bridging her nose and pooling over her cheeks, panting slightly - which made her that much cuter. Sasuke was also breathing more deeply, but his tint had only shifted to pink. He smirked at the other dojutsu user's face, upon which she snapped out of her trance, blinking rapidly pulling her head back.

The Uchiha expected her to throw herself back and question him and say that this couldn't happen while blushing like a tomato, but he was surprised.

The Byakugan user's signature eyes, usually so kind and pure, shifted: a new glow appeared in them. A simmering, dangerous glint, accompanied by an expression he had never expected to witness on this charming face: lust.

Sasuke Uchiha, former rogue shinobi and second most powerful ninja alive, _gulped_ as he witnessed Hinata Hyuga, the woman he had desired for over a year now, level her visage with his, all-seeing pale eyes locked on him, looking more beautiful than ever in her unusually revealing top. He was both _slightly_ fearful and more aroused than ever. The churning pool of liquid boiling in his belly surged and flooded his entire body when, grabbing the neck of his undercoat, she pulled him forward, her generous bosom pressing against his defined chest through the fabric. He was entirely consumed when she whispered in his ear:

"What was that about, _dear_ Sasuke?"

Growling, Sasuke closed both his arms, the original and the new one, around her curvaceous frame, pressing their bodies flush together and angling his head for his mouth to come kissing at her neck. She whimpered lowly, breathing in deeply, and he grinned, whispering back:

"Well, you've driven me to the brink of insanity for months now. And now, I'm here to claim what I want, consequences be damned, because I know I'm wanted back."

"Ahh… what gave you… that idea?" Hinata got out, trembling in his hold and rubbing herself against him, which made him hiss.

"I catch those glances… those gestures… those attempts to get closer, Hyuga," he responded, trailing his lips down to the juncture of her neck and shoulder, while at the same time kneading her round buttocks, rewarded by louder moans (muffled by biting her lip). "And you're not exactly doing a splendid job at rejecting me right now."

He loved this defiant side of her, which he had only heard about from Naruto or her kids when they described her ire. However, she had apparently gathered enough rationality back to pull away slightly, though her fingers were still on his biceps.

"Sasuke…" the former clan heiress began, her voice filled with want and longing, eyes shining with the effort she was making. "I… this isn't right… We're both… Naruto… Sakura…"

"I know, Hinata," he interrupted, tensing in effort as well, trying to restrain himself. "But I can barely control myself around you, and I know you feel the same way. We both need this, so why not? It's not healthy for us to keep on like this."

"I… I know," she admitted, lowering her gaze to his chest, still breathing hard as he rubbed at her sides, fingers leaving a trail of sparks in the wake. "B-But… what about…"

"Shhh…" Sasuke shushed, raising his left hand to caress her cheek, obsidian eyes boring deep into her lavender-tinted pupilless ones. "It's just the two of us right now. Give in, Hinata."

The desire blazing through them both finally ate at the last of their resistance, and their lips crashed together again. Their modies melded, separated by fabric: breasts squishing against pectorals, wet nether lips rubbing against rock-hard manhood, hands caressing muscular shoulders and curved hips and broad back and round behind.

Then, they were tearing each other's garments off. Hinata unclasped Sasuke's cloak, letting it fall to the ground, and went to unbutton his jacket while his hands slipped under the hem of her top, brushing against her soft skin and pulling the fabric up. Lust sped up their motion to supernatural levels, humming through their nerves and muscles like electricity: she felt fluids pooling down her in nether regions, wetting her underpants, while he felt his member twitching and getting even harder, straining against the constraints of his pants. Both finished the motion, the Byakugan user raising the shirt over her head and throwing it to the side, and the Uchiha discarding his jacket and dress shirt astoundingly fast.

The pair were left almost shirtless. Wetting her lips, Hinata visually devouring the sight of Sasuke's muscular torso, heaving pectorals and sculpted abdominals glinting in the light of the lamps. His shoulders were broad and powerful, and his arms were corded with lean muscles, earned from years of shinobi activity. Meanwhile, the young man relished on the vision of his companion's buxom figure, all gorgeous curves along her hips and sides with her enormous bosom barely contained by a purple bra. Her belly was flat, slightly toned (proof that she still trained) and her fair, flawless skin shone like pure ivory. The lustrous indigo curtains falling down her sides and lithe arms glimmered with sparkling reflections. His mouth dried, and the bulge in his pants stretched further than ever.

They then received another lust shock which directed their attention to each other's pants. Fumbling with the button and zipper or the belt buckle, both finally managed to grab the hem of the article and, with multiple tugs, lower it down to the ankles. Both kicked theirs away, but this time, they didn't stop to contemplate each other's bare forms.

Pressing their now underwear-clad bodies flush against each other once again, Sasuke groaned at the magnified feeling of Hinata's sinful curves, soft skin, voluptuous mounds and moist crotch rubbing against his chiselled torso, strong legs and large rod through the undergarments. Electricity stronger than Chidori buzzed through his nerves, and fire hotter than Amaterasu burned in his every fiber, urging him to _take_ more.

Snarling with animal desire, onyx eyes turning tomoe-patterned crimson to the right and entirely ringed purple with the same markings to the left, the Uchiha picked up the former Hyuga bridal style, which earned a squeal of surprise from her. Reveling from the continued press of her soft skin against his, he pounced toward the stairs, his companion lighter than a feather, and climbed up the steps faster than should have been humanly possible, leaving their clothes in a pile in the living room.

Moving as though the house was his own, the Sharingan user turned right into the second floor corridor, his dual dojutsu active and blazing, bypassing the children's rooms until he reached the door at the far end. In his arms, Hinata widened her eyes, opening her mouth, but didn't have the time to speak as he shouldered the ajar panel fully open.

This was the master bedroom of the house, where the Uzumaki couple slept and had conceived their children. With a growl, Sasuke lay Hinata down on the mattress, gentler than she would have expected, before standing back up and closing the door shut.

Turning back toward her, the Uchiha gazed down at the former Hyuga heiress, who shivered at the vision she was presented with. He looked like a sort of primordial god, carved pectorals and abdominal pack heaving up and down as he breathed, his heterochromatic eyes blazing: his Sharingan glowed bright red, the tomoe patterns inside the iris rotating like a pinwheel, and his Rinnegan, purple and marked by concentric rings from the sclera to the pupil, seemed both alien and strangely familiar, the same tomoe spread out around the center.

Through those orbs, Sasuke was contemplating the most beautiful sight in existence : Hinata, in all her divine beauty and opulent figure, generous cleavage squeezed in a strained piece of fabric, long legs spread out on the mattress below soaked panties, skin gleaming, lush dark blue hair spilling besides her gorgeous face, her cheeks and nose tinted red, gem-like purple-tinted pupilless eyes glowing with desire, lying down on her marital bed, hands on her belly in a coy but playful invitation. But this time, the blessed mortal who would answer it was not his rival, the man she had married, but he, Sasuke Uchiha.

Entranced, the Sharingan user tore his black boxers off, finally letting his imposing member and sack spring free. Mouth dry, the former heiress rose up, unclasped her bra, and discarded it, before wiggling out of her panties. Not a second passed by before he joined her, letting their nude bodies meld at last.

The rest happened in a blur. A tangle of moans, grunts, calls, screams and growls, not to mention creaks and the slap of flesh, as the pair merged and reached Nirvana over and over again.

At first, Sasuke was on his knees with Hinata's legs up against his torso and her feet over his shoulders, thrusting deep into her, sending tremors through her body.

Then, he was on his back and she was riding him with her own back facing him, rising up and down his shaft while her mounds bounced with the rhythm.

After that, she was on her belly, head in the sheets, as he drove into her from above, body angled diagonally to the mattress with his arms supporting him, muscles locked and bulging.

Finally, they found themselves face-to-face again, Sasuke up on his knees with Hinata wrapped tightly around him, legs locked behind his lower back and arms behind his neck, kissing deeply, ample breasts against sculpted chest, with his own hands gripping her defined buttocks, keeping her above the bed as he pounded into her upwardly, smothering their moans in their mouths. They both reached their climax simultaneously, her juices flooding his manhood as it sprayed his essence into her core to the very last drop.

The two lovers collapsed back on the mattress, utterly exhausted after the two-hour session, and Sasuke pulled out of Hinata with a grunt, rolling off her and on his back. She snuggled into each other's embrace, falling asleep, and after a kiss to her lips, he followed her.

After this night, the two dojutsu users had kept on seeing each other. Of course, they'd had no idea that Hinata's husband was doing the same thing, much less with her sister, until that reception at the Hokage's.

* * *

After the incident, Naruto had explained to Hanabi that he had had Kurama break him out of Sasuke's genjutsu as a last-minute resort, and that he had then dispelled her illusion. He argued that, despite their initial instinct of wanting to forget what they had witnessed, he prefered knowing, and he knew that this was her case as well. Despite the genjutsu having muddled their memory enough as to prevent them from actually remembering the scene in perfect detail, they still knew what had transpired. But Hinata and Sasuke's own memories were locked inside the young man's Sharingan, and breaking them out of it might prove more difficult. Additionally, Hanabi pointed out, they had nothing to gain from jolting those memories back into existence.

Back in the present, Naruto suspected that the new curve of Hinata's belly that had appeared at this time was indeed the Uchiha's doing, despite the quick intercourse his wife and he had had a few days after this discovery - the first in months, most likely to cover her tracks. He'd wondered if this love child would inherit the Sharingan or the Byakugan.

That was a question which wouldn't present itself in the case of the new life growing in Hanabi's belly since the previous month. There was little doubt their first child would inherit their mother's strong genetics and dojutsu.

When the clan head had marched into his office that evening and motioned for him to dismiss the hidden Anbu guards, he had thought she wanted to have a go right here and now, which he had then contemplated on how to refuse - never an easy thing to do. But to his relief, she had asked him to make excuses and meet her back at the penthouse, which he had gladly agreed to, though he had noticed she seemed more emotional than aroused. Her beautiful ivory eyes were humid, and her voice, usually so stable, was shaking. But he had put those thoughts off, guessing she would tell him later on at their secret place.

However, not even twenty minutes later, when he had opened the door of the apartment and seen her standing in the middle of the living room, a pregnancy test in her hand, his brain had stopped working. He had remained in the doorway, motionless, until she had pulled him inside and closed the door, checking if anyone had seen them.

Once his cognitive functions had kicked back in gear, she had confirmed what he already knew. What had followed had been a result of the overflow of emotions and sensations running through the both of them. He didn't know whether it was pride or animal-like territoriality which was predominating in his mind, but he had wanted her so badly it hurt. Clothes had been discarded faster than ever, the door to the bedroom kicked open, and they had crashed on the mattress, their mostly-naked bodies already melded to each other.

For the moment, the Uzumaki laid in bed with his lover, partner, or companion, spooning her from behind, his arms around her midsection. While the Hyuga slept away, breathing peacefully and dreaming (he hoped) just as well, his hand came to caress her naked belly. It was still flat and toned for now, but it would be getting rounder and rounder as months went by and life grew within the safety of her womb.

While this would actually be the young kunoichi's first pregnancy, the jinchuriki, despite his experience, felt just as nervous as for Boruto's birth. In fact, he was perhaps even more worried, given that this time, it would be his adulterous lover, who happened to be his wife's sister, that would be carrying his offspring. The double life that the two of them were leading, this hidden relationship, and their now confessed love…

Despite his fear, though, the feeling of knowing he, Naruto Uzumaki, was going to have a baby with Hanabi Hyūga, the woman he was in love with and who loved him back, whether they were married or not, was enough to bring him to the edge of overflowing happiness.

And with that thought in mind, Naruto drifted into sleep as well, a smile on his lips as he rearranged his hold on Hanabi.

* * *

**A/N: There. As I said at the beginning, I don't condone adultery in any way. This was just a way to express my imagination (yes, I catch the ironic nods). I also don't ship NaruHana or SasuHina; these pairings are something I wanted to try my hand at, and I found this angle inspired me.**

**I remind people who may be shocked by this that they are not required to read nor to appreciate, and as such I will not respond to people accusing me directly of encouraging immorality or the like.**

**If you enjoyed the story and/or have some some constructive criticism to bring, I would ask that you please leave a review. It strongly helps motivation.**

**Good day to y'all!**

**ThePunner**


End file.
